a magical cake mix
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: Caroline bought cake mix which is a magical one but it had side effects. will max take care of her properly? T for mild language Maxoline
1. Chapter 1

**this is like my other work which is a cute curse. but I made it a maxoline kind of thing.**

* * *

"max, I'm here, I just bought some cake mix for you." Caroline said as she handed Max the cake mix.

"this isn't the usual cake mix I use." Max said.

"fine, but you'll taste the cupcakes I'm going to make with this crap." Max said.

minutes later the cupcakes were done and Max gave one to Caroline to taste.

Caroline liked it and said "see, this cake mix is much better than the usual."

the next day Max got up and made cupcakes and noticed Caroline wasn't up yet to go to the diner.

Max just sighed and pulled the blanket but it wasn't Caroline sleeping it was a five year old blonde.

"Caroline? why did you bring a child in here?" Max shouted as she was looking for Caroline.

"Max? what happened?" The kid asked.

"have you seen Caroline, you know a blonde, skinny girl?" Max asked

"I am Caroline." the kid answered.

"kid, I'm not kidding, where's Caroline?" Max asked.

"I am Caroline Channing." The kid answered.

"really? then what's the name of my cat?" Max asked.

"nancy." the kid said.

"why did you turn into a five year old?" Max asked.

"must be the cake mix." Caroline said.

"great, now I have to carry you everywhere incase you find my drugs in the house." Max said.

"are drugs candy?" Caroline asked since her mind turned into a five year old.

"yes, drugs are candy." Max said awkwardly.

"now, let's go to the diner so we can get you candy." Max said.

"the diner? aren't those for poor people?" Caroline asked.

"well, believe it or not, you're poor." Max said.

Max carried little Caroline to the diner.

suddenly Han came to her.

"Max, did you get pregnant?" Han asked.

"Han, no, and this is Caroline." Max said.

"don't play games with me, Max." Han said as he went back to his office.

"but I wasn't, you believe me, right Earl?" Max asked Earl.

"Max, if that kid really is Caroline, what did she do to convince you?" Earl said.

"she said what's drugs, and she said Caroline Channing." Max said.

"Caroline wesbox Channing." Caroline corrected.

"see, Earl, you need to believe me." Max said.

"I do believe you, and why the hell doesn't she know what drugs is?" Earl said.

"her mind turned her into a five year old." Max said.

Max went to her counter and placed Caroline there.

"now, just stay here, and don't be like those other kids who runs." Max demanded.

"pick up at table 6." oleg said.

Max served the food and saw Caroline going down to the counter and went to the restroom.

Max followed little caroline and saw her reaching for the tampon machine.

"why are you reaching for tampons?" Max asked.

"tampons? I taught this was the drug machine?" Caroline asked.

"if there was a drug machine I'll buy from it everyday." Max said.

"what's a tampon?" Caroline asked.

"something that you shouldn't know." Max said.

"are the tampons, trampolines?" Caroline asked.

Max wanted to say period and vagina so badly but she didn't want to be a bad influence so she said awkwardly "yes tampons are trampolines."

"then why are they in a machine?" Caroline asked.

Max groaned and ignored her questions and carried her out of the bathroom.

Max did her shift and went home carrying Caroline.

"what's the thing Earl is smoking?" Caroline asked.

"weed, and don't smoke like him, you can only do that when you aren't doing anything." Max said.

Caroline fell asleep in Max's arms and Max just thinks it's ridiculous so she placed her in her murphy bed.

* * *

**just leave reviews if you like it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

when Max went in the room she saw Caroline eating the cupcakes she was saving to sell at the diner.

"Caroline, this were suppose to be sold later at the diner." Max scolded.

Caroline said "I'm sorry Max, these are just so good."

"that's alright, I don't blame you since you're five." Max said.

"I saw something in your browser history on your laptop." Caroline said.

Max's eyes widened and hope it wasn't porn.

"it was something with nude people." Caroline said.

Max groaned and Caroline asked "what were they doing putting each others bodies on each other?"

"they were having sex." Max said.

_why the hell did I tell a five year old kid that? Max thought._

"what's sex?" caroline asked.

"the greatest thing that will happen in your life." Max said.

"like money?" Catoline guessed.

"no, sex is for people who have no joy in their life." Max said.

"then can I have sex with anyone?" Caroline asked.

"no, cause you are a kid and second because you're immature." Max said.

"can I have the smoking thing?" Caroline asked.

"no, because everyone will think I'm a bad parent." Max said.

Caroline grabbed nancy and stroked it's fur.

"can you sleep with me tonight?" Caroline asked.

"why?" max asked.

"because I don't want to sleep alone." Caroline said.

Caroline's blue eyes gazed on her's.

Max groaned and went in bed with Caroline.

"thanks, Max." Caroline said.

* * *

**it's a little short, I'm sorry, I'll make it longer, promise, so leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

third day..

Max and Caroline woke up one morning with Chestnut coming in the room.

"Chestnut, out." Max said.

and chestnut did.

"Max, are you going to work today?" Caroline mumbled.

"yeah, but Nancy will be here protecting you." Max said.

"so, bye." Max added as she left.

* * *

"Max, where's the little blonde?" Earl asked.

"I left her at home, she's with chestnut and Nancy, so there will be no problem." Max said.

"what if she found your stash of weed?" Earl asked.

"she won't find my weed, 'cause I hid it somewhere she will never find it." Max said.

* * *

meanwhile back at the apartment...

"Nancy, I guess it's just you, me and chestnut." Caroline said as she was stroking nancy's fur.

"okay, this is boring, let's go get Max's laptop." Caroline said as she went to Max's bedroom and used Max's laptop.

* * *

6 hours later...

"Caroline, I'm home, did you do anything illegal?" Max said.

Max didn't see Caroline at the murphy bed so she went in her bedroom and saw Caroline looking at her laptop.

"why are you watching at my laptop? and most importantly ,what?" Max said as she grabbed the laptop from Caroline.

"some people with naked bodies, I accidentally played it and I got addicted to it." Caroline said.

Max sighed and sat beside Caroline.

"don't ever do that again, 'cause it's my laptop." Max said

"sorry, Max, I was so selfish." Caroline said.

"It's alright and I'm letting Andy babysit you until this curse wears out." Max said.

Max went out to buy groceries for awhile.

Caroline went to the backyard and saw a black and white cat growling at her.

"I guess staying inside won't be bad at all." Caroline said to herself as she went back in the apartment/condo.

a few hours later Max came back and saw Caroline with a belt on her head like a bandana and a broomstick that she think it's a sword.

"what exactly are you doing?" Max asked.

"the cat outside and I are going to battle to see who really has to go away." Caroline said with a grin.

Caroline charged outside and tackled the cat but the cat scratched her in the arm.

the cat growled but Caroline poked the cat to the eye and suddenly Nancy defended Caroline by scratching the other cat.

Max was shocked and got scared of the cat and got the sprayer and sprayed at the cat.

the cat walked away and Caroline hugged Nancy.

Max smiled and said "okay, get inside you two, I'll try to heal your wound."

Caroline went inside while carrying nancy inside.

Max found bandages in a cabinet and wrapped it around Caroline's bleeding wound.

"thanks, Max, you're sweet behind the sarcastic and mean personality of yours." Caroline said.

"don't think that I like you but I don't want you to get hurt." Max said.

Caroline hugged Max and Max hugged her too.

* * *

**sorry for the late update cause I just got a beta to beta my stories.**


End file.
